Demasiado para mí
by o-o-Mayumi-o-o
Summary: Toshiki frunció el ceño con irritación. Sabía que la relación entre ellos dos era especial, pero aquello era demasiado, incluso para él.


**Notas de Mayumi:** Pequeña viñeta sobre la relación entre Juubei, Kazuki y Toshiki. Aún no he tenido ocasión de leer sobre ellos en el manga (sólo he encontrado hasta el tomo 11), así que está basado en el anime. Tomadla en clave de humor, con ese Juubei que -en el anime al menos-, entiende las cosas un poco a su manera.

**Advertencias**: Shonen ai, o lo que es lo mismo, relación chico-chico.

**Disclaimer:** Get Backers y sus personajes no son míos, sólo se los tomo un ratito prestados a Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine. Pero si alguien me regala a Akabane o a Kazu-chan me haría muy feliz...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Demasiado para mí**

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, iluminada únicamente por una pequeña lámpara de cama situada a ras de suelo. Su círculo de luz a duras penas alcanzaba a iluminar por completo el futon, cuyo final permanecía envuelto en sombras.

Kazuki dejó que las manos de Juubei tiraran de él para dejarse caer entre las mullidas sábanas, sintiendo todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre él. La piel de su torso desnudo se pegaba a su pecho, traspasándole a través de la fina tela del yukata un calor que a Kazuki se le antojaba más que sugerente. Dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro cuando sintió los labios del maestro de las agujas posarse suavemente sobre los suyos. Era tentador- irresistiblemente tentador- pero tenía que detener aquello. Permitió que el beso se prolongara unos segundos, entreabriendo los labios y dejando paso a la lengua inquieta y deseosa. Sólo un beso de buenas noches, se prometió, respondiendo con dulzura antes de que sus manos se posaran sobre los hombros del mayor y lo separasen con una leve presión.

-Juubei, para- demandó, en un susurro a media voz.

El maestro de las agujas ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en Kazuki con tanta intensidad que parecía imposible que no pudieran ver.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió, al tiempo que deslizaba una de sus manos bajo la tela del yukata de su amigo.

Mientras sentía los dedos de Juubei ascender lentamente por el interior de su muslo, Kazuki se dijo que aquella era una buena pregunta. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la caricia llegó peligrosamente cerca de su ingle, acelerándole la respiración.

-¿No me deseas?- inquirió Juubei en un ronroneo.

Aquella pregunta tenía trampa y Kazuki lo sabía. Tenía que detenerle, pero era imposible responder con un no cuando su cuerpo entero se estremecía ante el más mínimo contacto. Cerró los ojos, intentando hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para acabar con ello antes de que llegase demasiado lejos.

-Claro que te deseo- respondió al fin- pero no pode…

Su intento de razonamiento se vio interrumpido cuando los labios de Juubei volvieron a chocar contra los suyos, esta vez con tanta urgencia y necesidad que le arrancaron un gemidito contenido.

Llevaba rato intentando contener el tic nervioso que amenazaba con atacar su ojo izquierdo, pero el jadeo ahogado que escapó de los labios de Kazuki fue el detonante que hizo saltar por completo su irritación. Toshiki se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y, en un acto tan infantil como reflejo, arrojó la almohada a los dos chicos que se encontraban en la habitación con él. Sintió una ridícula satisfacción cuando su improvisado proyectil impactó de lleno en la nuca de Juubei. Siempre había sabido que la relación entre esos dos era especial y no tenía intención de interponerse entre ellos, pero aquello era demasiado, incluso para él.

-¡Idos a un maldito hotel!- gritó, infinitamente irritado.

-Uryuu-kun… estamos en un hotel- respondió Juubei con calma.

La boca del rubio se desencajó ante la evidencia de aquella afirmación. Efectivamente, estaban compartiendo una modesta habitación de una posada en las afueras de Shinjuku, en pleno trabajo de recuperación. A Kazuki le había parecido buena idea aceptar aquella misión junto a los Get Backers y Shido. Así podrían pasar tiempo todos juntos, había dicho animadamente el maestro de los hilos. Por eso, cuando habían decidido repartirse los seis entre dos habitaciones para acomodar los gastos al siempre ajustado presupuesto de Ban y Ginji, Toshiki pensó que estaría bien. Volverían a estar juntos los tres, Juubei, Kazuki y él, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Eso no importa- alegó el rubio-, simplemente no deberíais ser tan descarados frente a vuestro hermano mayor- reclamó.

-Uryuu-kun… dijiste que nos sintiéramos como en casa, que no nos preocupásemos por ti- argumentó de nuevo Juubei.

-Chicos…- la voz de Kazuki sonó como una súplica cargada de paciencia, tratando de calmar la tensión del ambiente. Sabía que Juubei no tenía intención de fastidiar, era demasiado noble para ello. Se limitaba a exponer los hechos con una simpleza que estaba seguro que haría perder los nervios a Toshiki- chicos…- insistió de nuevo, agitando las manos en un intento de llamar su atención. Pero ninguno de los dos le escuchó.

La mandíbula de Toshiki se cerró con tanta fuerza que resultó extraño que no le rechinasen los dientes. Por supuesto que quería que se sintieran cómodos en su presencia, pero no hasta el extremo que se olvidaran de él. ¿Es que no habían entendido nada de su pelea en la Fortaleza Infinita? Lo único que quería era dejar de ser invisible de una maldita vez. Se puso en pie para recorrer la distancia que le separaba hasta la puerta en tres largas zancadas.

-No te soporto, Kakei- gruñó enfadado antes de salir con un airado portazo.

-Nunca le voy a entender- aseveró Juubei cuando el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

Kazuki echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. No importaba cuanto lo intentase, había cosas que parecían destinadas a fracasar. Miró alternativamente el rostro todavía contrariado de Juubei y el futón vacío que había dejado Toshiki. No, definitivamente, aquella misión tampoco había servido para nada.


End file.
